


Oh Love Me, Mister

by Skyrgamur



Category: Gitak TV, かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, gitak TV - Freeform, student Chika
Language: Hrvatski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrgamur/pseuds/Skyrgamur
Summary: Chika Fujiwara is studying journalism and her first assignment is reporting on Croatia's football hooligan representation. There she meets an awestruck Dena who is the manager of the hooligans.
Relationships: Fujiwara Chika/Dena izbornik





	Oh Love Me, Mister

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic the ages are slightly changed. Chika is 21 and Dena is 29.

Bijaše to na press konferenciji uoči objave postave hrvatske huliganske reprezentacije. Chika Fujiwara, studentica novinarstva, poslana je kako bi sastavila članak o nadolazećem europskom nogometnom prvenstvu za Shinomiya Shimbun, novine u vlasništvu njene bogate prijateljice. Chika naravno nikako ne bi dobila taj posao da nije bilo Kaguye. Konferencija je naglo prekinuta kad je izbornik Dena ustao i zajedno sa svojim prvacima prebio novinara koji je provocirao. Vriskovi i leteće stolice Chiki nisu uznemirile zen jer je ona znala koja joj je misija. Poslije jednostrane tučnjave, otišla je u hodnik i zaustavila uzdihanog Denu.  
''Dobar dan! Ja sam Chika <3 Mogu li vas zamoliti da date izjavu za Shinomaya Shimbun?''  
Normalno, kao džentlmen, Dena bi je poslao u pičku materinu, ali ugledavši njene plave, staklaste oči koje su ga s djetinjim očekivanjem molile, ipak je pristao. Nažalost ništa od Denine izjave nije ostalo sačuvano za povijesne anale jer je u svoj svojoj koncentraciji Chika zaboravila zapisivati što je Dena govorio u svoj notes za švrljanje. 

Kako je iznenada došla, tako je i otišla, ostavivši izbornika razoružanog i čeznutljivog. Morao je saznati tko je ta djevojka. 

* * *

Dan prije polaska u Klagenfurt, Dena je bio nemiran. Čekali su na parkiralištu da Cigu puste iz zatvora i Bili, jedan od njegovih najbližih klošara, nije mogao a da ne primijeti izbornikovu nervozu.  
''Dena, oli imaš tremu?'' Pitao ga je ''Ma razbit ćemo mi njih ne brini, zube će brati po podu ka Židovi kovanice.''  
''A ma nije to.'' Odmahnuo je Dena. Bilo ga je sram priznati da razmišlja o rozokosoj novinarki jer, ma koliko uspješan u premlaćivanju protivničkih navijača, Dena nikad nije imao sreće sa ženama. Uvijek mu je bacanje baklje na teren prirodnije dolazilo nego očijukanje s ljepšim spolom. ''Volia bi opet vidit onu novinarku.'' Kazao je sa sjetom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you want to know more about Gitak TV they are a comedy group active in Croatia in the 2000s and 'Dena' is one of their most famous characters. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knKmWsFiukQ


End file.
